


You Remind Me

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cliffhanger, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the TARDIS refuels, the Doctor reflects on his time with the Ponds and River and just why he needs to explain to Rose where they're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-four: A story that ends on a cliffhanger

“It’s not going work.” Rose told the Doctor as she walked around him to get to the other side of the console. “She hasn’t refueled enough. You’ve always told me at least twenty-four hours. Why are we rushing anyway? This is a time machine.”

Glancing at her, the Doctor whirled around before flipping a switch only for the light to dim again. “Oh, right.” He let out a quiet chuckle before walking over to her. “I guess we’re stuck here.”

She gave him a grin as she looped her arm through his. “Won’t be for much longer, yeah? We can find something else to do.”

“Media room should be up, if you want to watch a movie.” He reached up and adjusted his bowtie before looking over at her.

“Will you join me?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll meet you in there. I just want to check something.” The Doctor leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. This was new. Being able to be open with her about his emotions. He could always tell that deep in her eyes she missed Jackie and Tony but wanted to be with him, by his side. As she slept at night, or what she considered to be night on the TARDIS, he worked on a plan for her to be able to talk to her family.

“Don’t be long.” She warned as she made her way out of the console room.

He let out a sigh as she walked away and pulled down one of the monitors. It was still picking up the strange signals I had been for the past day. They had been on their way to Earth. New York to be more specific. But the date, the date was one he could not return to. It was a fixed point. He was trying to wait it out, see if the refueling would get them past this point but then he decided they needed to leave, find a different point in time. He knew Rose could tell something was bothering him, but he couldn’t admit it to her.

It had been two years in his timeline since he lost Amy and Rory. Not long before he met Rose again. They had spent their first few days together trading stories about their time apart. He found out she and the Metacrisis hadn’t worked out and she made her way back to her original Universe. She found out about Amy and Rory and River. She hadn’t been upset. After all, to him, it had been hundreds of years since the last time they saw each other. She wasn’t aware of everything. He couldn’t tell her everything. Just as she couldn’t tell him everything.

But this, where the TARDIS was trying to send them, was not somewhere he could go again. He wondered how he was going to tell her what was going on. Where they were headed.

“Doctor!” Rose’s voice called from somewhere down the hall.

“Coming.” He called back before running a hand through his hair. Taking one more look at the monitor, he let out a breath. Now or never. Walking down the hall, he found the door to the media room open and Rose curled up on the couch. “I can do this.” The Doctor walked into the room and cleared his throat softly.

“I have something to tell you.” He admitted quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Something that’s going to change everything.”


End file.
